Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been providing personalized user experiences, for instance, to mobile device users. To provide personalized user experiences, there are services that gather data (e.g., user interaction information, ratings data, context information, and the like) from users and/or user devices and provide the personalized experiences based on the data. However, a problem exists regarding the amount of information (e.g., data) associated with a user that is shared to the services for providing personalized user experiences. For example, users may wish to not have all of their information shared to such services for privacy and/or security reasons. Therefore, service providers and device manufacturers face significant challenges associated with providing personalized user experiences while acknowledging privacy and/or security concerns associated with the user data.